The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus operated by a remote operation device, particularly, a technique logging-in a user of the remote operation device to the electronic apparatus.
Conventionally, an electronic apparatus, such as an image forming apparatus (e.g. a multifunction peripheral) and television, operatable by using a remote operation device, such as a smart phone and a tablet terminal, is known. In such an electronic apparatus, in order to avoid unspecified user from using the electronic apparatus by using the remote operation device, it is configured so as to authorize a user logged-in to the electronic apparatus to operate the electronic apparatus.
Concretely, at first, in order to log-in the user to the electronic apparatus, the electronic apparatus carries out decision process whether or not the user is an authentication user authorized to use the electronic apparatus. The user decided as the authentication user in the decision process becomes a state logged-in to the electronic apparatus to become possible to operate the electronic apparatus. Then, the user having finished operation of the electronic apparatus carries out log-out operation logging-out from the electronic apparatus. Thereby, the electronic apparatus becomes a state capable of authorizing log-in of another user.
For example, the decision process makes the user input log-in information, such as user identification (ID) and a password, identifying the user and decides whether or not inputted log-in information agrees with prestored log-in information in the electronic apparatus corresponding to the authentication user. In such deciding, the user inputted the log-in information and decided as agreement is decided as the authentication user.
The user of the remote operation device may notice unfinished remote operation just after log-out operation due to mistake of finishing of the remote operation of the electronic apparatus. However, in such a case, because the user is already logged-out from the electronic apparatus, the user must be logged-in to the electronic apparatus again in order to carry out the unfinished remote operation. At that time, because the user needs to consume time and labor inputting the log-in information again even through the user was in a state logged-in to the electronic apparatus until just before, the user may feel inconvenience.